Stuck in The Past
by Jessicalovessocks
Summary: Parker gets caught doing a side job and meets up with an old boss she never thought she'd see again. My first fanfic please be nice.
1. Lost

Parker was different. She always had been, especially since she ran away from the foster care system. No one really understood her or the way she thought but that was okay. She was used to it. She was used to the stares and people calling her crazy, it was an an every day occurrence. Didn't mean Anything.

She remembers her first job with the team, she thought that it had been nice to work with a team. It meant she had someone to help her when she got stuck and it made her happy to be part of it even if it was only temporary. But when she didn't get paid she was pissed.

There were very few things she liked in the world money, jumping off of buildings, thievery, and more money. So when she didn't get her money she got angry. But that was then. Now she had been with the team for a few years and she had found a family. Nate was like a dad, Sophie a mom, Eliot an older brother, and Hardison, well she didn't really know what Hardison was. But that wasn't important, right now she needed to focus on her current situation and a way out.

She had taken a side job. It should have been easy, in and out in under 5 minutes. But then her client double crossed her and hired a second Thief to make sure the job got done. And that got her to where she was. Tied up (and very well if she does say so herself) and hidden in a basement of somewhere that smelled like oil and a fire hazard waiting to happen.

There were no windows and the door's lock was on the other side with no hinges or anything on this side. It was almost like this room had been built so that thieves couldn't get out. Oh well, the point was that she was stuck in an unknown place, with no exit, no idea where she was, and no clue who was holding her hostage.

All in all she was stuck.

It was times like these she avoided. Being alone with nothing to do. Because it was times like this when she got introspective and thought about what she could have done differently. This time though, it was different. She didn't go back to becoming a Thief, or meeting Archie. No she went back to going behind her team's back. She went back to breaking without knowing all of the players. She had gotten sloppy because she had gotten so used to Nate or Hardison doing it that she forgot to do it. That was her first mistake. She avoided situations whee she dint know what was going on even more because when you have no plan you end up dead.

She's shaken out of her thoughts when she hears a door opening and the telltale sound of people's coming down the stairs. She sits up and gets herself prepared for whatever is coming. She waits and then she sees a face she hasn't seen in 15 years.

"Hello, sweetheart."

He's met with a blank stare of a girl who doesn't know how to respond. The silence is pregnant with meaning that neither of them are able to voice.

Finally the girl responds, "You were arrested. How can you be here? I saw you get arrested."

The man looks at her, happy she remembers him and looks at the other thief, "Untie her," he says.

The thief looks at him like he's crazy but says, "You're the boss."

The man makes a motion and Parker is in such a daze that she follows without question all of her other questions fading away as her confusion becomes so great.

Parker stops when they get to a black car outside, "How are you here!?" She yells.

The man turns around and says, "I'm Damien Moreau, I only get arrested if I want to, bitch. The fact that you are your friend to to have me arrested was cute but you should know better than anyone," his voice drops to a frighteningly low octave as he says, "I get what I want and I wanted to be free."

She gulps and looks at him with a look that betrays no fear as she says "You don't have me."

He gives an evil and frightening laugh as he says, "Sweetheart, I doing need your permission to take you."


	2. Home

Back At Leverage Inc.

"No, Eliot I am a warlock not a weird man in a pointy hat. Don't insult the game. Age of the geek, man." Hardison says. Nate interrupts him yelling across the office, "Will you two stop fighting? We have a new client."

Sophie then walks into the room and sits down, a cup of coffee in hand.

As they all gather together in the meeting room, Sophie asks the group, "Where's Parker?"

Eliot replies jokingly saying, "Probably off stealing stuff, robbing a museum, who knows with that crazy chick."

Nate reenters the room saying, "We can wait for her to start this job, it's case is urgent and on a clock. Last Night at Bank of America a safety deposit box was stolen." After a short pause, Nate continues "The bank staff was unaware of the break in, until this morning and because of the sensitive situation that surrounds the box and since the bank manager is a personal friend of mine, he has asked for our help tracking down the culprits without informing the police." Nate pauses and then stares of into space considering something until his thoughts are broken into by Sophie asking, "What are you thinking?"

Nate looks at her and says, "I'm thinking plain and simple. Find out who took the box, where it is, and then steal it back."

Hardison points out the obvious saying, "When has one of our plans ever been plain and simple?"

Nate brings the group's focus back as he delivers out jobs, "Sophie go to the bank, feel it out, and find out what you can about the box's owner and who'd want to steal it. Hardison review the security footage and see what you can find. And Eliot... For now just make sure no one kills anybody and stop fighting with Hardison. Now let's go steal a safety deposit box" Nate says before walking away with Sophie.

Eliot and Hardison go back to bickering meaninglessly until Eliot's phone rings.

"Som you finally got a cell phone." Hardison says incredulously.

"Shut up Hardison." Eliot says, "What?" He says into the phone.

Eliot tenses as he hears the voice over the phone reply, "Eliot Spencer long time no see. I've got a pretty blonde here who could use a dashing prince such as yourself to rescue her."

"What have you done to Parker?"

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I wrote it in a hurry and with Final Exams starting tomorrow, I don't have a lot of free time to write. Sorry. I also realize this writing is a lot worse than the last one sorry again I couldn't decide between two ways to take this story and I went with this one. So I don't have anything rewritten just ad-libing it on the spot. Thanks for reading and since you read all this how about a review. Also if you have anything you want in the story or on the side let me know (;.


End file.
